tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Livin' Life
In this camp you will pick a college, get a job, go to movies and basiclly just live life! Sign-Ups (up to 4 characters per user please) You also need to make a house. Jack- Cool guitarist, Jason's twin brother RockSK8R Age: 17 Jason- bad boy who plays the bass, Jack's twin brother RockSK8R Age:17 Rocky- Funny guy who gets along with everyone RockSk8R Age:15 Stephen- A drummer with a punk-attitude- Codaa5 Age: 17 Elizabeth- A sweet, loving, surfing, skateboarding and guitar playin' chick!- Codaa5 Age: 17 Drew Jackson- A short 16 year old who looks like he's 11 or 12- Codaa5 Age: 16 Codaa- A normal boy, who can get crazy sometimes if he's pushed-Codaa5 Age:16 Timothy- Inventor dude, Jack and Jason's little brother Dillweed Age:12 Blake: Kinda creepy guy Dillweed Age:7 Sunshine Pasti- Mentally unstable ravioli pixie who loves drawing, music, and Duncan. Age: Mentally 4 "Ravioli" Pasti- Sunshine's twin sister; gloomy, antisocial, and occasionally violent. Age: Unknown Sunny D Pasti- Sunshine's adopted "son", artsy, shy, and socially awkward. Age: Approximately 13 Greg Quenkoski- A musically inclined, and currently really sad guy. Age: 15 Aaron Williams-A drummer skater and cool guy sometimes keeps to himself though and because of this he is afraid to ask Amy out Logans best bud-Kenzen11Age:!6 coming up on 17 Amy Patterson-A girl with a great voice sometimes shy she really likes Aaron but is un shure that he likes her-Kenzen11 Age:16 Matt-A guy who also has a grwat voice. It sounds like 2D from the Gorillaz! Age: 10 Mel- Smart, artistic, and nice guy- TDI19 Age: 15 Tyra- Crazy, pretty model- TDI19 Age: 20 (My Tyra is only going to be 20) Sorrel- crazy chick that plays bass guitar and is a skater-SORRELTAIL!8 age:16 (probably) Caramell- quiet girl that is partialy goth bu-sorreltail18 age: 17 Silias-ninja in training dude... skater dude-sorreltail18 age:16 Owester- A party dude that loves to rock on. Age: 12 (almost 13) Logan Lizoski:Aarons bud drummer surfer (his younger bros still liva at home as he moved out)-Kenzen11 Age:18 Kenzen E.Leven-Like the user but older if you dont know me too bad-Kenzen11 Age:!7 Amy Pasti: "Daughter" of Ravioli and Nalyd, she is a rebel without a cause. - Nalyd Renrut Age: 4 Jack & Jason's House A small apartment with 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, a living room, and a kitchen Jack's Room Jack:*is playing guitar music for Nickelback "Rockstar"* Jason's Room Jason: *is using bench press* Living Room Jack: See ya Jays I'm goin' out. Jason: Cool. Guest Room Kitchen Sunshine, Ravioli, and Sunny D's Apartment A two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with an interconnected living room and kitchen. Sunshine & Ravioli's Room Sunshine: *asleep* Amy: *toddles in carrying her headless barbie doll and pokes Sunshine's forehead with it* Sunny D's Room Living Room/Kitchen Ravioli: *doing bills* Stupid mentally-four twin sister, leaving me to do all the important stuff while she eats and sleeps... rrrggghhh... Sunny D: Um... do you want some help? RaviolI: *growls* Sunny D: *hides behind couch* Sunshine: *wakes up and comes in* Sunny D, you start school tomorrow, remember? You should go buy your books. *falls asleep again* Sunny D: *peeks out from behind couch* O-okay. *leaves* Ravioli: *stares at Sunshine* ...you're gonna let him go by himself? Sunshine: *opens one eye* Yeah. Ravioli: He's not good with people... Sunshine: You aren't either. Ravioli: *growls* *phone rings, she answers* Yo. Oh, hey. Yeah. Yeah, It's right here. Okay, I'll bring it down. You find everything? Good, stay right there. Yeah, Sunshine fell asleep again. Bye. *hangs up* I'll be right back, Sunny D forgot his wallet. *leaves* Sunshine: *still asleep* Sorrel's and Caramells house Sorrel's fun room Sorrel:*playing bass guitar and tuning it and listining to Cascada* Caramell's room Caramell:*is very annoyed with the cascada songs* living room Codaa: (I don't know what room the entrance is in) *Knock Knock* Hello, Babe? Ya there? Sorrel: *opens the door* hey codaa whats up! *phone rings* Codaa: Nothin' much, may I come in? Sorrel: sure Caramell: *answers so phone* hi Jack: *is on phone* Just askin if Codaa and Sorrel wanna come to the nest! caramell: ill tell them *hangs up* Hey codaa and Sorrel jack wants you guys to go to the nest Sorrel: fine with me you wanna go codaa? Codaa: Sure, let's go! *Opens the door for her* Sorrel: thanks *at the nest* kitchen Silias- *in head* is sorrel keeping her secret or is she revealing it to her new guy codaa* Stephen, Elizabeth and Drew Jackson's Apartment A three bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a tiny room with just a desk and shelves of books. Stephen's Room Elizabeth's Room Drew Jackson's Room Kitchen/Living Room Aarons & Logans Apartment 2 bedroom 1 bathroom living room kitchen and a walk in closet (1 new room being built by construction people that the apartment people hired) Aarons Bedroom Logans Bedroom Bathroom Aaron:LOGAN where is the toilet paper Living Room Kitchen Closet (Construction) Amys Suite "Her parents being rich got her it"2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 den, living room, kitchen, basment, sitting room outside of closet, huge walk in closet Amys Bedroom Room For rent Bathroom Den Living Room Amy:Of course mom a huge place Amys Mom:We had to your our baby Amys Dad:But not for long in 2 months you will have a brother or sister Amy:Dont forget the twirp you guys left at home Amys mom:Just cause he sent copys of your diary to all your friends Amys dad:Lets get home remember last time with the microwave Amys mom:Lets go now Amy:Bye *hugs hem good bye Kitchen Basement turned in to grage cause it is like a level one Siting Room Closet(2 rooms in one sorta 1 is a changeing room) Kenzens Cottage A 4 room bachalors pad 1 Bedroom 1 Bathroom and a inter locked Kitchen and living room with 1 hidden room that is a ardcade /mini pool/food stand area His Bedroom Bathroom Kitchen/Living Room The Cool awesome room Matt's room An abandon hotel/mantion, Matt lives here alone without a parental guidance to help him. He stays here to uncover the mystery of his past using one simple thing... Music. Due to Matt's amnesia and hard-core memory of who is parents are, He uses this place to help him and connect to his past... and future. Sunny Kids Elementary The local elementary school Principal's Office Amy:*In principles office* can i teach here i would love to teach art or just homeroom please Principal: OK. You can teach art. Science Math Writing Art Blake: *paints a picture of a fly* Amy:Hi class good morning Social Studies Homeroom Lunchroom Town Guitar Center Jack: I'll work here. Manager: You can be assis. manager and you will get 350 dollars a month. Jack: Sweet! Matt: I'd love to work here. I play guitar all the time with a cherry-red, limited addition electric and Satan's own bass guitar, El Diablo! Seriously experienced for this sort of thing! Jack: I din't know you play guitar Matt! Matt: Of course I do! I can also play drums keyboard, and sing like Shaun Ryder and 2D! JAck: OK you can work here. Matt: Sweet! Sorrel: you know caramella can work at abercormbie *she mutters that* can i work here! i play bass, drums, piano (all dat is true) Jack: Sure! You guys are my best friends and now we work together! Sorrel: LUV IT! Jack: WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! Sorel: LOL Matt: (Walks over) Make that four, friends. Jacxk: You already are a musketeer Matt. Sorrel: ya! *high 5's them both* Aeropostale Abercrombie (can sorrel work hear) Sorrel: *walks in and looks around* thank god they have this shop much better than old navy! KB Toys Blake: Give me a toy Pikachu or I leave!!!! Matt: (Smashes into the toy store on his motorcycle) Oh, dear. Bless your soul, Trigon. Apple Store Aaron:I need a new laptop i fried mine Game Stop Stop and Shop Borders Wal Mart Barnes and Noble Stephen: Can I work here? I love books! <3 'em I say! Manager: Sure! You will get 350 dollars month deal? Stephen: I get paid to sell stuff? Wow, life has payed me in return for all the good things I do... *Camera zooms in on his head* What? Sunny D: *walks in* Stephen: Deal, *walks up to Sunny D* How may I help ya? Sunny D: Umm... I need some books for school... Stephen: (silence) What "types" of books? Like notebooks or somethin'? Sunny D: Well... I need the stuff on this list... *holds up list and looks away awkwardly* Stephen: *Takes the list, and walks around the store, 10 minutes later he comes back with all his supplies* To the counter! Sunny D: *reaches into pocket for wallet, realizes it's gone* Oh no!!! *looks at Stephen fearfully* Er, could I call Sunsh- ...my mom? I think she has my wallet... Stephen: You know what kid? Your alright, i'll pay for it with my next *mumbles* two paychecks... You want it in a bag? Sunny D: *slightly panicing* N-no! You don't have to... I can call Sunshi-- er, my mom... she or my aunt can bring some money... Stephen: *shrugs* If you wanna, I guess. *Starts to scan everything* Sunny D: *checks pockets, realizes he forgot his cell phone too* ...this is not my day... Stephen: Come on' round the counter kid, you can use the store phone... Oh, and make sure to dial 411 before you put your mother's number in. Sunny D: T-thanks... *dials number, waits while it picks up* Auntie Ravoli? Yup, it's me. Yeah, I forgot my wallet. Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Thanks, Auntie. Yeah. Bye. *hangs up* My aunt's coming with some money... Stephen: Ok then... so you want any candy? It's on the house... Maybe some Ravioli? Sunny D: No th- *stomach growls* ...do you mind? I-I won't cause any trouble? Stephen: Go ahead. You know what? Your probably the first kid that's talked to me in ages. Amy:Walks in Hey stephen can i get a art book Stephen: Yea, aisle 5 (In head) what's taking his Auntie so long... Ravioli: *storms in door* All that traffic... *mutters to self* Sunny D: Auntie Ravioli! Amy:Thanks*Grabs book*Can i get checked out Ravioli: *stares at Stephen and blinks once* Steph? That you? Stephen: Yes, why? *Doesen't seem to remember her* Ravioli: We went to college together, remember? I was the one who hung out with Nalyd and vandilized the dean's car. Target Sports Authority Commuter Comics Dunkin Donuts Starbucks McDonalds Stage (it's where characters' bands, and poets and stuff preform) Wendy's Jason: *steals a spicy chicken sand wich and devours it before anyone notices* Burger King Lamborghini Shop Matt: (Hits things) What? It's FUN!!! Dominoes Papa John's Motorcycle Dealer Matt: A place for me! I'm a rebel, sir! Got any rebel stuff? Jason: Dude you are too young to be here but, hey, I'm not a cop. Matt: I got my motorcycle liscence. I'm a smart boy. Jason: Like I said, I'm not a cop. Matt: Ya think that's wot I said? Jason: Whatev. *finishes his stolen spicy chicken sandwich* Car Dealer Aaron:My jeep liberty needs a tune up Cinamas Aaron:Hey i am looking for a job you hiring Fat manager: Ya I quit. Aaron:I get to be manager FAt Manager: Ya. I'm going to live at McDonald's now. Aaron:Cool well time to sell movie tickets Matt: Well, I'm here to see my favirote movie, Farris Bueler's day off! Aaron:Okay pocorn and want to try our new nacho flavor popcorn and do you want soda The Nest (local hangout) Jack: Check out my new board! *takes out Tony Hawk model skateboard* You like? Sorrel and Codaa are there* Sorrel: hey jack nice board... i remeber when i used to skateboard Codaa: I didn't like skateboarding much... I did a kickflip off a ramp and then... *shivers* That was the end of me skating. Sorrel: i also do tricks on scootering *flashback of someone nearly running over her while she was on the scooter* Codaa: O.O Scary stuff... Sorrel: uh huh when i was little i was always quietbut imlike crazy now thanks to that car Amy:*rides in on motor bike not as powerful as motorcycle*Hey guys Aaron:*locks jeep*Hey guys Codaa: *Stares at the two, and plugs his ear due to the loudness* Sorrel: hey guysturn it down! Aaron:TURN IT DOWN*all muffled by music* Sorrel: *takes megaphone and screams out....* TURN IT DOWN *smiles* Codaa: *Looks around* Wait a minute, where'd you get the megaphone? SOrrel: part angel im magical and Silias grabbed it for me! Logan:Takes metal pole and hits speaker*Better Codaa: (In head) Wow, my girlfriend's a angel... who cares? That means we'll be happy for LIFE! And we won't die, will we? I DONT WANNA DIE!!! Sorrel: uh... codaa being part angel means i can read what your saying in your head.... no matter if we die we will always be happy! Codaa: Even my head doesen't have privacy... Beats me! Sorrel: yah caramell has that power too but she isn't an angel shes a NINJA Logan:I can hear Aaron ya dude me too Sorrel: im part ninija too! ha ha he he LOL Logan:Well i am so bored i need a girl friend Codaa: *puts his arms around Sorrel's stomach* Well she's taken, dude! Sorrel: how bout caramell ? though shes quiet at times Logan:No no one will ever love me*frowns* Aaron:Dont give up Amy:Ya Silias: always believe dude Logan:I will never get a girl friend i will end up fat and dateless forever Silias: like i said Sorrel: just don't get fat logan Logan:Okay what about Ravioli i dout it Sunshine i dout it Jack: It doesn't matter if you don't have a girlfriend! I dno't have one! Jason: Yeah he hesn't had a girlfriend for months. Rocky: Whyh is everyone here? How bout' we all got to McDonalds! Sorrel: what happened to the other one? Jack? Jack: What do you maen? Sorrel: other girlfriend can caramella is open (shes totally different,, nicer and quietera) Jack: No for now I'm not into dating. But thanks for caring! Sorrel: ok Codaa: *To sorrel* So... where ya wanna go now? Sorrel: im staying here though i have to do my shift pretty soon! Codaa: Oh crap, that reminds me, I gotta go and apply for a job, bye Sorrel! *Starts to run off really fast* Sorrel: uh ok *goes to the music store*